Trailer
by Victoriousfan1
Summary: Sneak preview of my new story. Check it out. IT's very different than what you're used to reading.
1. Chapter 1

**AN ALL NEW STORY COMING TO THE WORLD OF FANFICTION.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Carolyn: Where's your mom?_

_Andre: I don't know. She left a long time ago._

_Cat: Her got really mad and run'd away._

**_Carolyn thought for a while._**

_Carolyn: Well go get your shoes, you'll have to come with me._

_**The small toddlers all shook their heads no.**_

_Tori: We can't._

_Carolyn: What do you mean you can't?_

_Robbie: She will get really mad._

_Trina: I don't like it when she's mad._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**From the author who brought you, Bade Lives Years Later, The Start of Our Lives, Bade Lives Years Later the Sequel. **

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Jade: (crying) You think I enjoy raising these brats?!_

_Carolyn: They're not brats, they are my grandchildren._

_Jade: Well take them! I can't afford them!_

_Tori: You don't like us mommy?_

_Jade: Shut it Cat._

_Tori: I'm Tori._

_Jade: Like it matters._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Messing around with the wrong people caused Jade to look at life differently than reality. **

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Beck: I have to get my babies out of that house._

_Conrad: We're doing everything we can Mr. Oliver._

_Beck: Well I need you to speed up the process. They're not safe._

_Conrad: I'm on your side._

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Beck a struggling teacher at Hollywood Arts is fighting for his kids.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Beck watched as his kids greedily ate their pizzas.**_

_Beck: (chuckles) You guys are really hungry today, huh?_

_Andre: Mommy don't make food anymore._

_Beck: (confused) She doesn't cook anymore?_

_Tori: Not all the time. _

_Cat: Only sometimes._

_**Beck was heartbroken knowing his children were starving.**_

_Robbie: Can I have some more?_

_Trina: Me too?_

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

"**The Path We Choose" **

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

_Jade: You know mommy loves you right?_

_**The toddlers all fearfully nodded their heads.**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

**DECEMBER 2013**


	2. June Preview

**Hi, excited for my new story? December does seem kind of harsh, I might consider publishing it in the late fall. I haven't decided yet.**

**Check out this cool monthly sneak peek. Be on the lookout for more monthly sneak peeks. Enjoy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Jade pulled the man out from her room to the front door, she opened the door and pushed the man out slamming the door in his face. She sat on the couch counting her money.**

Jade: Damn. It's still not enough. I'm a hundred dollars short.

**Jade ran her fingers through her hair sighing.**

Jade: How am I gonna do this?

**Jade heard a door open followed by tiny footsteps, she looked up to see the group of toddlers standing in front of her sucking on their pacifiers.**

Jade: Ugh! I don't want to be bothered today. Get the hell out of my face.

**The toddlers stared innocently at Jade, Jade stood up stomping to the kitchen. The curious toddlers followed.**

Jade: I'm going to give you breakfast, after that, don't bother me for the rest of the day.

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Hope you enjoyed. **


	3. July Preview

**It's about that time, new monthly sneak peek.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / /**

_Andre: Uh oh. He's here._

_Cat: Him so mean and scary._

_**The toddlers got up from the table peeking from behind the wall to the living room.**_

_Zeek: What about your tips?_

_Jade: That was two days ago, and you took it._

_**Jade pulled up her shirt rolling her eyes at Zeek.**_

_Zeek: Why don't you ever have any money?_

_Jade: Because you always take it!_

_**Jade pulled up her shirt again, Zeek grabbed her arms.**_

_Zeek: What's wrong with your shirt Jade?_

_Jade: Nothing! Let, go, of, me!_

_**Jade struggled trying to break from Zeek's grip, he reached into her shirt pulling out money from her bra.**_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / /**

**Who's Zeek? Why do the toddlers fear him? Will he hurt anyone?**

**Find out in an all new upcoming story, 'the Path We Choose'.**


	4. Trailer 2 ,Final

**Are you ready for an all new story?**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

_Beck: Who is Zeek?_

_Tori: Mommy friend. _

_Beck: Oh, I see._

_Andre: I don't like him._

_Beck: Why not buddy._

_Andre: He's mean to mommy._

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**Read at your own risk.**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

_**Andre ran out the room to see Zeek forcing himself on a half naked Jade.**_

_Andre: What are you doing to my mommy?_

_**Zeek ignored Andre as he roughly kissed Jade pinning her arms down.**_

_Jade: You're gonna rape me in front of my son?_

_**Jade moaned as she felt Zeek thrust into her, tears fell onto her cheeks.**_

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Jade's in trouble, no one can save her but herself.**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

_911 Operator: 911 What's your emergency?_

_**Chocking on tears Tori managed to speak into the phone.**_

_Tori: Mommy's hurt. You have to come, come help her._

_911 Operator: Okay sweetie, what's wrong with her?_

_Tori: Zeek hurt her, come help her. _

_911 Operator: How old are you sweetie? Do you know your address?_

_Tori: What's a address?_

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

**Will Beck save his kids? What about Jade?**

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

_Beck: It's okay, it's okay, you're safe now._

_**Beck stood towering over the toddlers in bed.**_

_Beck: I won't let anyone hurt you._

_Cat: Don't leave, stay._

_Beck: You want me to sleep with you tonight?_

_**The toddlers nodded wiping away their tears, Beck sat on the edge of the bed.**_

_Beck: I'll always keep you safe._

_Trina: What about mommy?_

_Robbie: Are you gonna save her?_

/ / / / / / / / / / /

"**The Path We Choose"**

/ / / / / / / / / / /

_**Jade scoffed as she flicked her cigarette ashes to the ground.**_

_Jade: Me? No, I'm just a loser. I've always been. That's never gonna change._

_Beck: You're not a loser Jade._

_Jade: Yeah? Why is that? Tell me one accomplishment I've made._

_**Jade inhaled her cigarette looking at Beck waiting for his answer.**_

_Beck: You gave me five amazing kids._

_**Jade rolled her eyes as she turned her head exhaling.**_

_Jade: That was the biggest mistake I've ever made._

/ / / / / / / / / / /

**COMING SOON, LATE 2013.**


	5. August Preview

**Last Monthly Preview for a while, I don't want to give away too much of this story, enjoy.**

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / **

_Beck: Is that man still there?_

_Jade: Zeek? No he's not there. He went home._

_Beck: I don't want my kids around him._

_Jade: I don't care what you want, it's my house and if I want him there, he's there._

_Beck: If he's being violent I don't-_

_Jade: You know what? I'll go get them. Move._

_**Jade pushed past Beck rushing to his bedroom, he quickly followed behind. Jade walked in the room turning on the lights, she walked over to the bed of sleeping toddlers.**_

_Jade: Get up. You. Wake up. Everybody up._

_**Jade roughly shook the toddlers awake Beck shoved her hands away.**_

**/ / / / / / / / / / / / / **

**Be on the lookout for my new story, 'The Path We Choose', late this fall and early winter.**


End file.
